1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a recording medium, and relates to a recording medium which is used in an image forming apparatus. The present invention also relates to a recording medium which is used in an image forming apparatus utilizing the electrophotographic method, such as copying machines, printers, and facsimiles.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the laws have been enacted for prevention of information outflow in the fields of personal information protection, privacy marking system, information security, and the like. However, because of benefits and convenience of portability, storability, and the like of recording paper, outflow of personal information, secret information, and the like, which are printed on recording paper, has not been fully blocked at present. Therefore, it has been a pressing need to prevent outflow and forgery of secret information recorded on recording paper without impairing the benefits and convenience thereof.